Three Gifts
by Owllover132
Summary: Silverpaw lives in lake side hollow of Thunderclan, living her normal life. But what not everyone knows, is that Silverpaw has been gifted three abilities, and is the only one who can save them from upcoming disasters.
1. Chapter 1

Silverkit padded with Frostkit to the clearing. She started off to the fresh-kill pile, but stopped when she noticed Frostkit kept padding forward.

"Umm... Frostkit? Where are you going? The fresh-kill pile is over here..." She pointed at it with her tail and tilted her head at it.  
"Oh! I w-was... ah-ah-ahchoo!... getting my herbs. You k-know, for my.. my cold."  
Silverkit knew she wasn't going to the medicine den just for her herbs. Frostkit had also started visiting the medicine for a certain calico tom. She shook her head. Count on Frostkit to get a cold when it was the beginning of leaf-fall.  
" I'll get you a mouse," She meowed as she padded to the pile to get something. After rummaging around a bit, she found Frostkit a mouse and and herself a blackbird. Padding in the direction of the nursery, she went to the roots, and climbing through the tangled mess. On the other side was partly shaded small clearing. Snowheart's and Firelight's kits always went here when they didn't want to play in the clearing, or just to hide from their mothers. It was here that Silverkit had developed that feeling... She dropped the prey and jumped up to the roots, and watched the cats in the clearing move around. Suddenly, a rush of orange flashed across the clearing, and into the branches of the tree laying on it's side in the camp. Almost directly across from her. Her eyes stayed where Robinkit had disappeared. Echokit's voice made her jump.  
" OK! READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!" Echokit, Ravenkit, Stonekit,and Lightkit appeared from the nursery entrance, and spread out. Ravenkit came straight for Silverkit.  
From her perch she mewed, "He's not here!"  
Her sister ignored her, and jumped right into the roots, only to jump right back out and run off. Frostkit came scurrying over after Ravenkit left, and Silverkit jumped down to meet her.  
"They're playing hide and seek, Robinkit the hider."  
" Huh... I always thought it was one seeker..."  
The two she-cats climbed into the small space. Silverkit kicked the mouse at Frostkit with her front paw and mewed,  
"Here, if your done curling your tail around Sunpool's." She said it soft enough for Frostkit to be the only one to hear it, but loud enough for Frostkit to think she shouted it. Frostkit leaned away, her jaw dropped, her ivy blue eyes looking hurt. The her eyes lightened, as if she saw something, but that look was only for a heartbeat, so Silverkit didn't think about it. Frostkit stood up, and smugly mewed,  
" Do I say that about you and Robinkit?"  
Frostkit was the only one who knew Silverkit's feelings, and right now, she was using it as a weapon.  
"No, bu-" Silverkit was cut off by a voice of honey at her ear.  
"What about me?"  
Silverkit whirled around, and her muzzle ended up being about a hair between Robinkit's and hers. His eyes shined playfully. _Oh, so that's what Frostkit saw... WAIT! She said... infront of..._ She must have looked really freaked, because Frostkit and Robinkit burst out laughing. Turning on Frostkit, she hissed/mewed at her,  
"Hey! You knew he was there!"  
"I already knew." Robinkit's voice made her turn and look up him."I'm not as clueless as I look." He leaned forward and licked her ear. _I look like the sun, don't I?_ She felt her eyes widen, her ears push forward,and her jaw drop a little. Frostkit purposely coughed and mewed,  
"Umm... were we going to eat? Robinkit, if your joining us, I can go ahead and grab something." He nodded, so Frostkit left, leaving behind the awkward silence between Robinkit and Silverkit. Luckily, Frostkit didn't take long. She dropped the vole she had picked at Robinkit's feet, and turned to go retrieve her mouse from the corner where she had let it fall. Silverkit turned away from Robinkit, and stayed beside Frostkit as they ate.  
Later, Ravenkit came crawling in, saw Robinkit, and yowled,  
" Found him!" Forcing the three hiding kits to leave their hiding spot, even though Robinkit was the one hiding. Echokit was grouped with the others by the time Ravenkit brought them down to the nursery.  
"Good job, Ravenkit. You too, Robinkit. I'm guessing you, Frostkit and Silverkit already ate?"  
The three kits nodded.  
" But I need to go for my second dose of medicine, though," Frostkit piped in, and left for the medicine den. Soon, six of the seven kits were asleep. Silverkit was starting to drift off, watching her siblings, and Firelight's kits breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"From this day forth, until you have received your warrior name, you'll be known as Robinpaw."  
"Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" Silverkit was among the first to shout his new name. Echopaw and Frostpaw were the first to start.  
"Sunstrike. You are a noble and strong warrior. I hope you can pass the qualities onto Robinpaw." Stormstar mewed, watching the sandy tabby warrior pad up to Robinpaw and touch noses.  
"Dismissed." Stormstar's mew rang through the hollow. Silverkit darted away from where she was forced to sit next to the nursery, and to Robinpaw and his sisters.  
"Hi! Congratulations! Lucky you get to be apprenticed on a Gathering!"  
"Thanks!" Robinpaw mewed, smiling.  
"Yeah. Lucky." Echopaw grumbled. She looked unhappy, though Silverkit didn't know why.  
"Do you think I'll- We'll get to go to the Gathering?!" Frostpaw was way too excited. She had become Sunpool's apprentice. 10 sunrises ago, Tawnyfur left the medicine den and joined Whitesong, Featherheart, Toadpelt, and Squirrelfur, leaving the spot open for Frostpaw. Echopaw's mentor was Embereyes, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's descendant.  
"I can't wait to get apprenticed!" Silverkit bounced. Seeing Robinpaw and Echopaw's mentors coming, she added, "I guess I've got to go," and ran back to the nursery, dodging the still dispersing cats.  
It was nearing sunset, and all the cats going to the Gathering were lined up at the camp entrance. Robinpaw and Echopaw were there too. Frostpaw was going, she was just helping Sunpool. Just as Silverkit looked at the medicine den, The two walked out, their heads bent together, talking about something. She sighed. Just one more moon. She knew that she wouldn't be as lucky as the others. She and her litter mates would be apprenticed the day after a Gathering. She padded to the fresh-kill pile, and picked up a vole, and carried it to the nursery. It suddenly felt empty to Silverkit, without Firelight, Robinpaw, Echopaw, and Frostpaw. Laying down in the nest, she ate her vole silently. Lightkit curled next to her.  
"I'm cold." He shivered. Silverkit got up and curled around Lightkit, just as Stonekit and Ravenkit moved to Lightkit. Sure enough, Lightkit was cold. After awhile, when the sun had fell, Stonekit leaned to her ear and whispered,  
"He feels even colder, Silverkit. Snowheart once said that when cats are very cold and don't move at all, that means they're dead." His dark blue eyes swam.  
"I don't know what to do. 'He's just cold', think that. He'll move the morning. Sunpool'll be here soon. He can wake him up. For now, let's just try to keep him warm." She whispered back, trying to convince herself more than her brother.  
She woke up feeling as if a rock was in her stomach. Crawling out of the nest and out of the nursery, she noticed barely anyone was up, as the sun was just barely over the horizon. She ran to the medicine den. It was empty, but she left there and went into the crack in the wall that served as a den for the medicine cats. Sunpool was still asleep, his back towards her, and just barely visible, was Frostpaw, also asleep. She padded up to Sunpool and poked his back.  
"Sunpool! Please wake up! Something's wrong with Lightkit!" He didn't wake up. She mewed louder, "SUNPOOL! Wake UP! Something's wrong with Lightkit!"  
Sunpool finally woke up and looked up at her with his amber eyes, reminding her that she gave him sight. He grumbled about something like medicine cats not getting respect anymore as he got up.  
"Come on! Stonekit thinks Lightkit is dead!" She urged him.  
"Okay, OKAY!" He muttered as they hurried with Silverkit to the nursery. They got curious glances from the few that were already up. Stonekit met them at the nursery entrance.  
"He's still cold. We tried waking him up, but he didn't respond."  
They padded into the nursery. Sunpool hurried to the nest where Lightkit lay, and Ravenkit sat, looking down at her brother with er ears pulled back. Snowheart was just waking up, and when her eyes found Sunpool and Lightkit, her eyes widened.  
"What's wrong with Lightkit?" She demanded. She started to pad to him, but Poppyleaf stopped her.  
"Let Sunpool find out."  
Snowheart peered over Poppyleaf's shoulder, as Sunpool probed and jabbed Lightkit. Only, Lightkit only moved by the force and in the direction the hit was going. There was no words. The cats knew what Lightkit was.  
"He's... dead." Silverkit croaked dead, as if it pained her to say it. A sound of something falling made Silverkit turn. Her mother was on the ground, crying, and Poppyleaf was wide-eyed, in shock. Silverkit felt her own legs tremble and her sight go blurry. Her siblings leaned on her, and they slowly descended to the ground.  
"I'll tell Bramblethorn and Stormstar. The others will learn sooner or later." The grief in Sunpool's voice was obvious, and in his posture. His ears were pulled back and his tail trailed from behind. Silverkit wiped her eyes with a paw.  
"Come on, let's bring him, so the clan can mourn." She mewed quietly. Silverkit picked up Lightkit's scruff. Ravenkit slid herself under his haunches, helping her carry Lightkit though he wasn't that heavy. They padded out into the clearing with Lightkit. Silverkit looked around, and noticed Sunpool talking to Stormstar and Bramblethorn. Sunpool saw the kits and gestured to them, making Bramblethorn fly around. He saw Lightkit's body being carried to the center of the clearing and stiffened up, his ears falling and eyes clouded. Silverkit turned her head away, and lay Lightkit's body on the ground. Ravenkit slid herself out from under Lightkit, as Stonekit came up from behind them. Ravenkit's tears shone in the morning sun, her purple eyes shining.. The others padded up and touched their nose to his pelt and mumbled something and left. When the next morning came, Silverkit pressed her nose into his fur and whispered,  
"May you find swift hunting, Lightkit."

* * *

Sorry guys. I couldn't think of anything to do with Lightkit, so he died. but we get to see him now and then. Why i say "do anything" is because i try to give my main characters a mate, but I couldn't find anyone for him. and I didn't exactly have a mentor for him. He would have become medicine cat apprentice, but that would have ruined Frostpaw.

~Owllover132


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop licking me! I can clean myself!" Silverkit looked up. Ravenkit was being clean-attacked by Snowheart. Ravenkit looked horrified, she was usually offended when others thought she couldn't do it herself. _She wasn't like that before Lightkit died..._ Silverkit turned away and quickly cleaned herself up before Snowheart could get to her. She noticed Stonekit doing the same.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High ledge for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's mew rang through the hollow. Silverkit was suddenly being ushered to the nursery entrance, along with her sister and brother.  
"Now, please act like reasonable kits, not rouges." Snowheart pleaded. Silverkit turned away from her mother and padded out to the clearing behind Stonekit and Ravenkit. Stonekit's tail was twitching and Ravenkit was nearly running over Stonekit. Silverkit's whiskers twitched in amusement. They reached the center of the crowd and sat down in front of Stormstar. He padded to Stonekit.  
"Stonekit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Lightheart. I hope Lightheart will pass down she knows on to you.  
"Lightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Featherheart, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor to Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stonepaw."  
Lightheart and Stonepaw touched noses and joined the crowd as the clan cheered his new name. Stormstar turned to Ravenkit and did the same. Ravenpaw's mentor was Breezeclaw. They touched noses and joined crowd. Finally, Stormstar turned to Silverkit.  
"Silverkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw." He paused, as if to collect himself. "Your mentor will be me."  
Silverpaw's head jerked back a little bit in surprise. She shook her head and smiled at him. Wow! Stormstar's apprentice! I'm so lucky! They touched noses and Silverpaw stood next to Stormstar as he dismissed everyone. The cats scattered except Lightheart, Stonepaw, Breezeclaw, Ravenpaw, and Robinpaw. Maplefur padded to them and mewed to Stormstar,  
"You all can go on a border patrol."  
"Thank you Maplefur. We'll go to Windclan." Stormstar replied. Waving his tail,he left for the entrance. Silverpaw followed behind everyone, trying not to get herself lost. Robinpaw dropped from the group to beside her.  
"A way to remember where Windclan is, is to think that the sun rises by Windclan, and sun sets on Shadowclan." He told her.  
"Oh, thank you, Robinpaw."She answered,looking at his leaf, green eyes.  
Soon, a stream came in sight. Silverpaw ran ahead of everyone else. She bent down to take a drink, when a loud voice voice called out,  
"Hey! Don't you think about crossing our territory!"  
Silverpaw looked up in surprise, making her lose her balance and fall into the stream. This was a deep part of the stream, so Silverpaw was engulfed in water completely. Her ears were plugged, her nose was filled with water, and she couldn't tell whether she was upside-down or right. Her paws flailed, and something hit her back paws. She kicked again, and it hit her paws. She suddenly let go of her air, unable to hold it any longer. As she sank, something grabbed her scruff and carried her up. Something started licked her neck fur backwards, and another something started trying to soothe her by rubbing it's paw down her back. She snorted, making water come up. Silverpaw rolled over onto her stomach and coughed up water. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the calm and worried amber eyes of another cat. He was a white cat with brown tabby patches.  
"Please forgive Nightstorm, she's very serious about the border." He apologized.  
"You should be! We can't let them think we don't care about borders, like back when we first came here!" The dark grey she-cat hissed at the tom.  
"M-my th-throat bur-burns." Silverpaw croaked. Turning her head to the Windclan cats, "S-sorry if I-i cr-crossed the bor-border."  
Stormstar shook his head. " You didn't cross, you fell in the border. The stream is the border."  
The two Windclan cats nodded and jumped over it. Silverpaw stood up, and turned her head to look at the stream as the group started to padded down border. The stream looked wider, and Silverpaw's last memory was the grass coming up to meet her.  
"Ha! Silverpaw was going to get a drink, but Nightstorm scared her, and she fell into the stream. About a few seconds after she fell in, Emberstar jumped in and got her, and brought her back up on the Thunderclan side. Nightstorm jumped over to join Emberstar." Frostpaw was speaking.  
"Yeah. Then she coughed up a puddle of water. It was strange how Emberstar and Nightstorm were the only ones on a border patrol..." Robinpaw finished.  
Silverpaw slowly opened her eyes. She was in the medicine den, in one of the nests. Robinpaw had told Frostpaw what happened, and Frostpaw had repeated it. Silverpaw tried to get up, but flopped back down into the nest.  
"Oh! You're awake! I know you must be thirsty, but Sunpool said you can't have water." Frostpaw quickly said, looking at Silverpaw. "I guess I'll go Stormstar. He said to get you when you woke up." Frostpaw got up and dashed out of the den. Robinpaw got up and sat beside Silverpaw's head.  
"Are you okay? Besides being thirsty." He mewed.  
"Yeah. A little traumatized, and my throat's burning up." She croaked back a reply.  
"She's okay as far as I could tell. I think she's a bit lightheaded or got wobbly legs, because she tried getting up, but fell back down into her nest." Frostpaw could be heard from outside. Robinpaw backed away a few paw steps, and stayed standing. She padded in with Sunpool and Stormstar behind her. Sunpool padded to Silverpaw. "Get up."  
Silverpaw wobbled to her paws, only to be greeted by an explosion of stars. She sidestepped, nearly crashing into Robinpaw. She stood still, waiting out the quickly disappearing stars.  
"Now try and walk." Sunpool said. Silverpaw took a shaky step forward. Let's not embarrass our self, shall we? Sucking in a breath, she padded she padded shakily to Frostpaw. Sunpool nodded once.  
"I think she'll be fine if she takes it easy and doesn't go swimming without knowing how." His whiskers twitched, as did Stormstar's. Robinpaw walked with her to the apprentice's den.  
"Uh... you can sleep anywhere." He padded to his nest. Silverpaw followed him and lay down next to him. Stonepaw and Ravenpaw came in later, just before Silverpaw fell asleep, and woke her up with questions.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Do you feel sleepy?"  
"Do you think you could be quiet?" Echopaw asked. Her eyes were amused. "I mean, I'm happy she's alive, but some off us like to sleep."  
Silverpaw's whiskers twitched, she nodded. "I'm not hungry,just sleepy." She answered quietly to Stonepaw and Ravenpaw. She turned her body around and into Robinpaw's curve around her. She didn't even hear Waterpaw, Darkpaw, Blackpaw, Windpaw, and Rainpaw coming in.  
Silverpaw was in the middle of the camp. She looked up at the sky. It was black with the only light of Starclan in the stars and the almost-full moon. She saw a movement on the camp walls. Lowering her head, she saw the walls of the camp looked like they were moving. In fact, as she looked closer, the walls were moving inward. The ground was shaking violently too. Rocks were falling and bounced off the floor of the ground. Suddenly, with a crash and cloud of dust and dirt, the walls fell. When the cloud of dirt dispersed and her ears stopped ringing, she could see a stone case covering all the dens except Stormstar's den.  
"Rockfall... Rockfall at moon high! Claw moon!" She screeched. Her body jerked. The scenery of when the walls fell disappeared and she was staring at Robinpaw.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice spiked with questioning. "What about a rockfall?"  
"Yeah... I'll tell you once we've finished out duties." She answered, noticing that the sun was rising and cats were filling the clearing.  
The apprentices had finished their camp duties. Fed the elders and queens, picked the elders' ticks and fleas, cleaned the elders' nests, hunted, border patrol, battle and hunting training. Silverpaw saw Robinpaw trotting towards her, and she flicked her tail for him to follow. She jumped into the roots of the tree, barely being able to squeeze through and into the small clearing. Robinpaw landed on his face. Silverpaw purred in laughter. Robinpaw got up.  
"Yeah, yeah. So what was your dream?"  
She stopped and looked at him. "The... the walls were shaking and the ground was shaking. Rocks were falling, and then shook with the ground, the walls fell after that. A cloud of dirt stung my eyes. When the cloud dispersed, a stone case covered the tree and the dens. The medicine den was completely covered, a stone slab ran up the warriors' den -fatter at the bottom- a tear in the stone was an opening fr the elders, and the apprentices' den was filled with rocks, and a low, yet wide opening for it. The nursery was totally covered with brambles and thorns, and there was an opening between that. I think that was what happened after we cleaned up, or what would happen." Her voice had sort of trembled while she talked.  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Robinpaw asked, his head cocked sideways.  
"I'm sure. It was so real."  
Robinpaw nodded, "When was it? Did you see the sky?"  
"It was before the Gathering. Maybe two days before."

* * *

Hi! walls are going to fall, bring to some injuries, but it was worth it. what will that stone case bring?

~owllover132


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was close to it's peak. Silverpaw was close to the shadows in front of the apprentices' den. A pebble hit her head. She turned around as another fell, and silently padded in the den. Seven pairs of eyes met hers. She nodded. Everyone left, except Rainpaw, who was still asleep. Silverpaw hurried towards him as the rumbling started. She prodded his side. His blue eyes slowly opened. "Come on! Get out!" She hissed. He scrambled sleepily out of his nest and out of the den, she was about to follow, when rocks pelted on her, and covered the entrance to the den. She bucked some rocks off her and scrambled over rocks and medium sized boulders to where the entrance one was. She pushed rocks out, and squeezed out right before... _CRASH!_  
The stone case fell with a deafening roar. The cloud of dust and dirt rose, making Silverpaw recoil when her eyes started to water.  
"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Robinpaw called out.  
"I'm here!" She croaked. On unsteady paws, the silver apprentice found her way to the huddled group.  
"Just wait for the dust to clear. Then we can help the others get out."She told them.  
Blackpaw spoke up. "Are we going to try and take out all of this?"  
"No, we can't move all this out of the camp." Silverpaw answered. The cloud was leaving, so she padded over to the warriors' den.  
"Waterpaw! Come over here please!" She shouted. Waterpaw came over. "The rest of you, move what you can out of the way and help the others!" Silverpaw turned to the stone slab in front of where the warriors' den would be.  
"We need to move the bottom without crushing ourselves." She told Waterpaw. She took place on a side of the slab, and Waterpaw went to the other. Slowly, they pushed the bottom of the slab away, and got it big enough to fit two cats shoulder to shoulder to fit through. Featherleaf took an adventurous step out.  
"The rocks fell inside, but before we could leave, the rocks fell in." She informed them. "Anything we can do?"  
Silverpaw nodded. "Take those that are okay to move rubble out of the way. Anything that looks useful, put it in a pile. If you can't move something, leave it. Hopefully, nothing unmovable will be in the middle."  
Featherleaf nodded and turned around gathering the others.  
"I'm going to try and get to the medicine den." Silverpaw called over her shoulder as she ran to the medicine den. She unsheathed her claws. A few sunrises ago, she found weird claws while hunting. She had put them on claws, which made them stronger. She jumped at the stone case with her claws out, and created a crack from four tail lengths up, and two fox lengths across. She padded in, and found Frostpaw, coughing.  
"The... hoh hoh... wouldn't... hoh hoh...settle..." She coughed. Silverpaw helped her out, and when she turned around, Sunpool was picking his way around the rubble.  
"it's a good thing greenleaf isn't ending anytime soon. We need to restock the herbs. The dust ruined them." He mewed tiredly.  
"Don't worry, we'll have some cats help you and Frostpaw. I'd be glad to help you guys." Silverpaw mewed. _Now, let's clean up..._

Hey, we have a nearly crushed Silverpaw, tired warriors, and find out Frostpaw is allergic to dust. And now we also have a cranky Sunpool. Again. Just like old times when he didn't see anything.

~owllover132


	5. Chapter 5

The Thunderclan camp was starting to look better. The rocks were removed the dens, some help fill in spaces. Nests were also made out of stone, thanks to Silverpaw. She turned big, flat rocks into bowl shaped nests. A stream poured steadily out of the camp wall next to the medicine den, though no one knows where it comes from. A flat boulder that was near the entrance fell next to it. The boulder stretched out about two fox lengths and across four. It was hollow, and had three entrances, with two, one tail length wide legs holding it up against the camp wall. It was used to keep out of the rain while being put on patrol. Silverpaw was happy she got the apprentices out when she did. The apprentice den had been completely filled with rocks. She padded to Stormstar. There was still more to do. Like hunting, and finishing the bramble covering over nursery. The thorn barrier, the bowls for the plants. Most cats were sleeping today, the cats that were awake were on hunting patrols or fixing camp. Prey was eaten as soon as it was caught. When she got close enough, she heard Stormstar talking about the Gathering to Maplefur.  
"-but, I'm afraid our warriors won't be able to go without falling asleep on the way there, or during the Gathering."  
"I can go!" Silverpaw piped in. She wasn't tired like the rest of the cats, and was ready for anything. Stormstar seemed to have gotten an idea.  
"You can go. You deserve to sleep." He told Maplefur. She left happily towards the warriors' den. Stormstar turned back to Silverpaw. "You can go, but only to share information. Don't tell specific information. Got it?" Silverpaw nodded. "Now try to get some sleep. Your going to need your energy for the travel to the Gathering island. You've done enough for us." She strolled to the apprentices' den and fell asleep.  
Silverpaw woke to someone prodding her in the side. She opened her eyes and saw grey eyes looking down at her.  
"Okay. I'm up." She stood on her paws and looked behind Stormstar. The sun was setting.  
"Remember what I told you, okay? No kit foolishness. Just tell them what's happened since the last Gathering, and that's it." He told her. She nodded. She padded out and stretched. _My first Gathering and I'm going alone._  
Stormstar had led her out of camp and went back. It didn't take long for her to get to the Windclan border. She made sure there was no Windclan cats in sight, and raced along the shore. With the wind at her back, she scented a familiar squirrel scent. The moon was fully over the horizon. She slowed down as the ground turned to marsh. The Gathering island loomed over her. She once saw it as a small thing, the distance from Thunderclan making it seem small. She didn't notice the tree-bridge and swam across the distance from the mainland and island. Ever since she fell into the stream, she had taught herself to swim. Silverpaw got up onto the shore and shook what water she could off her. She padded through the bushes and heard the ending of a she-cat's sentence. Emberstar.  
"-I don't think they have ever missed a Gathering though."  
Silverpaw then padded out of the bushes. Suddenly, ever cats' eyes were on her. She swished her tail. It was what she did when she was nervous.  
"I came to represent Thunderclan." She mewed as strongly as she could. _A puny apprentice?_ Most eyes seemed to say. _Why not a senior warrior or Stormstar himself?_ Emberstar and a sleek white she-cat seemed to act as if she wasn't an unknown apprentice. A ginger tom spoke out.  
"Well, if you represent Thunderclan, come on up here." He rasped. Emberstar and the white she-cat agreed. Silverpaw ran over to the tree and pushed off at the roots and landed two branches above the white she-cat. Who was on the third branch, about five tail lengths up. Emberstar called for the meeting and looked at Silverpaw.  
"Why don't you start?"  
Silverpaw stood up. "My name is Silverpaw. Thunderclan couldn't come tonight because we are still restoring our camp, and hardly anyone had enough energy to come. Stormstar was afraid cats would fall asleep on the way here or during the Gathering. I volunteered, and ended up going alone." She paused for breath and was about to resume when a handsome brown tabby from the glossy pelted group shouted,  
"What happened?"  
Her tail whipped. She was going to explain that. "The walls fell. Making a stone case over the dens. Us apprentices were lucky to get out when we did. The den had been completely filled with rocks. No cat have been killed or injured badly. Me, Ravenpaw, and Stonepaw have become apprentices. This hasn't slowed us down." She made it clear they weren't. _Oh, I hope I didn't give away too much._ Emberstar stood up and gave her clan's news. Nightstorm retired to the elders' den, Swallowtail was in the nursery with Gorsetail's kits. She sat down and the ginger tom, Pinestar, stood up. Their only news was Starlingsong was in the nursery again. He sat down and was replaced with the white she-cat, Minnowstar. Her news was prey was running well and Turntail was round with Reedpelt's kits. Hawkpaw got his warrior name, Hawkwing. The leaders were suddenly looking at each other as if they were talking silently. Pinestar stood up.  
"I guess we can stay and talk a bit, as long as no one causes trouble." He jumped down, followed by Emberstar and Minnowstar. Silverpaw followed after them. She immediately encountered the brown tabby tom. He seemed and nervous and excited at the same time.  
"Hi! I'm Hawkwing." His eyes glittered, and he smelled of mouse.  
"Hi, Hawkwing." She mewed politely. She already like Hawkwing.  
"I'm from Riverclan. We mainly eat fish, but Minnowstar had us learn how to catch land animals for when the creaks freeze." he paused, as if thinking. "Do you want to walk on the shore?" Silverpaw nodded. _He seems harmless._ They padded to the lake shore, looking out to Shadowclan and Thunderclan territories. The wind was blowing and the air was cold.  
"It's so beautiful, yet _cold_." Hawkwing broke the silence. He leaned into her, which was strange, since he was taller.  
"Yeah." She mewed. His fur felt like the down of a dove, so soft. Suddenly, the undergrowth behind them rustled. Silverpaw and Hawkwing jumped away from each other as a tortoiseshell-and-white tom padded out of the bushes.  
"Minnowstar said Riverclan is leaving."  
Hawkwing nodded and turned to Silverpaw. "I hope to see you again." He turned away from her and padded away with the other Riverclan tom. A flash of orange caught her attention. Before she could turn around, she was knocked down.  
"Gotcha!" Robinpaw mewed. Silverpaw purred.  
"Don't say that! I knew you were following me when I got onto Windclan territory!" She wiggled out from under him and pressed her nose into his shoulder. She bet he already knew it, but she said it anyway.  
"I love you Robinpaw." She whispered. His tail found it's way to her flank, and he put his head next to hers. He didn't need words.

* * *

Okayyy... I didn't know how place those two, so worded it as well as i could.

please don't hate me about Silverpaw going to the Gathering as the cat who informs. And don't hate me for Hawkwing. Believe it or not, i originally had Hawkwing as Hawkfeather and a she-cat and they were going to great friends. but no, I wanted someone we can introduce Silverpaw's inside second soul to. SO we changed Hawkfeather with sadness and gave her place to ambitious Hawkwing.

~owllover132


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a moon since the Gathering and Silverpaw had explained what happened. Not including Robinpaw and Hawkwing. She was answering another question when Stormstar called a clan meeting. Every cat went to the clearing. Silverpaw was wondering why he was calling a clan meeting, when she remembered: Blackpaw, Darkpaw, Windpaw, Waterpaw, and Rainpaw had all successfully passed their final assessment. _They're becoming warriors!_  
"Thunderclan, today is a special day. We have new warriors among us!" Stormstar jumped down from  
High ledge and addressed the five apprentices in front of him. "Do you, Blackpaw, Darkpaw, Rainpaw, Waterpaw, Windpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even with your life?"  
"I do!" The five apprentices called in union.  
Stormstar rested his chin on Blackpaw's head. "I name you Blackwing. The clan honors your courage and strength, and welcomes you as a fully fledged warrior." Blackwing licked his shoulder. Stormstar repeated the same thing, making Darkpaw Darkfeather, Waterpaw to Watereyes, Windpaw to Windflight, and Rainpaw to Rainfall.  
"Blackwing! Darkfeather! Watereyes! Windflight! Rainfall!" The clan cheered. It was exciting to watch them become warriors.  
"As your first night as a warrior, you are all four to guard the camp entrance in silence." Stormstar told them, and then nodded, dismissing the meeting.  
As Silverpaw was walking away after congratulating them, she noticed Blossompelt was going to the nursery instead of the warriors' den. Then Silverpaw remembered. Blossompelt had said something to Ravenfeather that had made him very excited. _Blossompelt's pregnant! That's why Ravenfeather was so happy!_ Silverpaw leaned into Robinpaw's shoulder and whispered,  
"Blossompelt's got kits." Robinpaw looked over at Blossompelt, who was talking to Poppyleaf about something, but it was clear she was round.  
"Yeah," he started, "One day we will too." and licked her ear. She suddenly felt tingly. She put her nose in his shoulder.  
"I'm joining a patrol. Want to go with me?" Robinpaw nodded. They padded to the overhanging boulder. Maplefur also looked round. She saw them.  
"Hey! Stormstar wanted all the apprentices going on hunting patrols. I'm glad you came over before we had to call you over here." She turned back to the warriors standing in front of her. "Stormstar, Embereyes, Sunstrike, Lightheart, Robinpaw, Silverpaw, Stonepaw, hunting patrol near Shadowclan. Snowheart, Softsong, Barkclaw, Leafpelt, Moonpelt, you can go on Windclan border patrol. Breezeclaw, Embereyes, Dewdrop, Ravenpaw, Echopaw, Windclan hunting patrol. Me, Bramblethorn, Echolight, Snowfall, Moonpelt, we'll go on Shadowclan border patrol."  
Silverpaw and Robinpaw gathered with Embereyes, Sunstrike, Stormstar and Ravenpaw.  
"Just make sure you catch at least two prey." Stormstar called after the apprentices as they ran off into the trees.  
Silverpaw stopped running and started to walk through the forest. She placed herself near the lake. _If only I could find a plump mouse, or a stupid pigeon..._ As she walked, she found herself walking towards Sky Oak. _Might be a mouse or squirrel._ There were nuts on the ground, and a fluffy tail and mouse were chasing after them, side by side. She slid into a hunter's crawl, and with a silent leap, she slashed at the creatures's necks. She was going to take the prey back, when she heard a flutter. Looking up, she saw a raven landing in one of the high branches of Sky Oak. She didn't care how high it was, she climbed the tree. She got to the branch right behind the black bird, and with a powerful leap, she over to the raven's branch, broke it's wing, and fell with it between her paws. During the fall, she broke it's neck. Landing harshly in a pile of moss on a root, she went to pick up the other prey she had caught.  
"Congratulations, Silverpaw. You've passed your first assessment." Stormstar padded out from under a holly bush.

* * *

Yay, the four apprentices that have been in there for forever have finally become warriors! and yay for first assessments. and being scared out of your wits!

~owllover132


	7. Chapter 7

Silverpaw jumped up. Echopaw slid under her. She landed and turned around. Echopaw was on her hind legs. Silverpaw shot to Echopaw's side and knocked her off her paws. Silverpaw then jumped on top of Echopaw, and rolled her over, her paw on Echopaw's chest.  
"Good job, both of you." Embereyes mewed. Stormstar nodded.  
"You moved like lightning, Silverpaw." Stormstar commented. Silverpaw got off of Echopaw and padded over to join their mentors. Robinpaw and Ravenpaw walked to the center of the training hollow.  
She picked up a mouse and and padded to back to the elders' den. Dropping it in front of Tawnyfur, she started working on Tawnyfur's fleas. After she did that, she left. Going over to the fresh-kill pile, she picked up a squirrel and joined the other apprentices in front of the apprentice's den. AS the sun fell, Silverpaw left the others and went to her nest. She suddenly remembered. When she was one moon old, and white she-kit with black splotches had given her a gift. The ability to give others what she had. Like, she had sight, and gave sight to Sunpool. Later, at five moons, A blue she-cat who introduced herself as Bluestar. She gave Silverpaw the ability to have visions of the future. Now, she was being plunged into the starry forest again, only it looked different. A white she-cat stood in front of her.  
"I'm Half Moon." She introduced herself. Half Moon padded to Silverpaw and rested her chin on top of Silverpaw's head.  
'I give you the ability to see and hear farther away."  
Silverpaw's ears were suddenly feeling like they had grown bigger. She hear the grunt of a cat, and saw two cats play fighting, the squeak of a mouse and then seeing a white tom with ginger patches catching it. Silverpaw jerked away from the white she-cat, breathless.  
"You, Silverpaw, have now obtained the Three Gifts." Half Moon mewed, and the forest disappeared. Silverpaw jerked awake in the apprentice's den, just as Robinpaw started to stir. She got up and stretched.

* * *

Silverpaw now has her three gifts. she won't be using the new one anytime soon, though it does come in handy during the flood. Hooray for short chapters! I will be typing up the rest when i have the feel for it, but now i just flipping want to type other stories. that's my problem. I get writers block, i start another story. hope you can bear with me!

~owllover132


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Sorry i was gone for so long! Someone asked me if i already knew Silverpaw's warrior name. Yes, i do, i know everyone's, except the new apprentices from way back on more recent paper that i have wrote on. One thing that changes though, is a certain four apprentices names and pelts. Back to the point, if you want to find out a few things, go the my deviant art page,

* * *

She followed Stormstar through the forest. Her second assessment was a battle assessment. _At least we were able to practice before today._

The apprentices gathered into a group in the training hollow. Their mentors were talking to each other. Finally they broke apart.

"We have decided who who you'll be assessed with." Stormstar started. "Ravenpaw and Echopaw. Robinpaw and Silverpaw. Stonepaw and Echopaw." Ravenpaw and Echopaw padded to the center of the hollow, took their positions... and leaped at each other. Ravenpaw was smaller, faster, and could make the low hits count. Echopaw was slightly bigger than Ravenpaw, so she could slam down on Ravenpaw when she had faltered. The two she-cats fought like two starving cats that had found one mouse, and didn't know how to share. Ravenpaw finished it with getting Echopaw on her back, and jumped on her exposed stomach, a paw on the soft, belly skin, and another on her chest. With a nod from Embereyes and Breezeclaw, Ravenpaw got off of Echopaw, letting Echopaw get up.  
"You fought well Echopaw. You tried to take your bigger size to hit Ravenpaw, sometimes you did, but I believe you need to get another way of attacking rather than slamming onto your opponent." Embereyes bowed her head.  
"You did well too, Ravenpaw. Most of the time, being smaller is the better." Breezeclaw mewed, keeping it short, though his voice and eyes showed pride.  
"Alright, Robinpaw, Silverpaw." Stormstar mewed once Echopaw and Ravenpaw had joined the group. The two apprentices got up and padded to the center.  
"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Silverpaw meowed.  
'Stole my words." Robinpaw replied playfully. He lunged at her, and Silverpaw made no attempt to escape. He smashed down on her. She balled back, and kicked him off her, sending him overhead. She rolled over, and jumped where Robinpaw once was. He took her confusion and hit her head on, rolling with her, only he flopped down her, which she easily countered with pushing him off with he front paws. She ran back, giving him time to recover. He got back on his hind legs, ready to get down on her. She was running at him, but stopped a tail length in front of him. She stopped with hooking her paw deep in the moss, digging in the dirt, and swung with momentum and used her back legs to quickly knocking him off his paws. She let go and landed on her paws, quickly jumping on top of Robinpaw.  
"Okay, get off." Silverpaw jumped off,flicking his nose as he got up.  
"You fought well Robinpaw. You sued a variety of attacks to try and knock Silverpaw down." Sunstrike commented.  
"Great job, Silverpaw. You used many tings back there. You're weight, your size. I'm impressed with how you battle Silverpaw. Very creative." Stormstar beamed down at Silverpaw. It would almost seemed to him that Silverpaw had way more knowledge than the other apprentices. Her creativity was huge, her ideas were strange, and just the way she acted made him think she knew more than she showed.

* * *

Yup, finished another page! (ahem, chapter!) Sorry there has been so many short pa- CHAPTERS. So, yeah sorry i cut out Stonepaw and Echopaw's battle. I just couldn't do another battle. I hate writing the battle scenes. so much action to put in! I hope you don't mind! ~Owllover132


End file.
